


Fighting Fire With Fire

by GothicRebels



Category: Monster Prom (Dating Sim)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicRebels/pseuds/GothicRebels
Summary: Amira catches Damien's eye, but when Oz gets involved, there is jealousy.





	Fighting Fire With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from Wattpad.

"Whoa..." Damien's eyes lit up as she walked into the cafeteria. One of the new transfer students had caught his eye. Some people called her Red, others called her Amira... Some just called her Fire Chick. Damien liked to call her 'hot'. Figuratively and literally. She had fire for hair, come on. He watched her strut her stuff into the cafeteria, flaming with confidence. His jaw dropped and Oz had to push it back up. "She's so hot... What the fuck. Noob, you're gonna go chat her up for me. Go ask her what she likes. Then report back to me." Damien pushed Oz towards her, and reluctantly, Oz did what they were told. But only to spread misinformation. It might earn them a beating or two from Damien in the process, but anything to.. Wait. What was this feeling? Was this... Jealousy? 

Oz sat down next to Amira and cleared their throat. "Hey."  
"'Sup?" she asked, playing with a little bit of fire in her hand. Oz could see Damien almost drooling from across the cafeteria. It made Oz sick to their stomach. Oz talked to Amira for a while, only to find out a little secret which wasn't so secret when you got to actually know her. Damien wasn't gonna like it, but oh well. Oz took a few more minutes talking with Amira before going back to Damien, sitting down. "Well?" Damien asked. "You're not gonna like it." Oz tilted their head. "I don't like a lot of things. Spit it out, noob." Damien growled.

"She's a lesbian. Infact she's already got her sights set on Vera." Damien's face shifted to entranced to extremely pissed off. Sadly though it didn't last. His anger faded quickly, and he sighed, grumbling. "Figures... Well... I'm happy for Vera then, I guess..." he sighed. "What am I going to do now? It's gonna be so fuckin' lame if the prince of Hell shows up to prom without a date." He groaned, head-desking on the... lunch table. 

Oz had their own little plan forming already anyway. It was evening that night, during the rave that Oz walked up to Damien. "Hey, Damien..." They said, their hands in their pockets. "Hey, noob. What's up?" he asked, leaning against a tree and crossing his arms. Oz rubbed the back of his neck, and offered Damien a single rose that was... On fire.   
Damien looked a little surprised and blushed, taking the rose. "...What's this for, noob?" he asked. Oz gave their little mouthless smile. "...I kind of wanted to ask... If... You wanted to go see a movie or something?"  
Damien rose an eyebrow. "Usually I'm the one asking... But... You're not lame... You're not cool, but you're not lame either... So I guess it couldn't hurt." he nodded. "Sure." 

 

Score! Oz now had a date with THE Damien fucking LaVey.   
They went to the movie theatre that evening and had a great time watching some stupid cheesy chick-flick. Oz had their little phobias scare the noisy people out of the theatre, and Damien burned the big screen down once the movie was over. They had a great time, and even made plans to do something else the next Friday.   
That Friday, at the end of their date, Oz looked at Damien seriously for a moment. "Hey... Damien? Do you... Maybe... Want to go to Prom with me?" They asked nervously.   
Damien gave a thoughtful look. "Well... I guess you're kinda cool. I got nothin' better to do that night... So... Sure, noob." he smirked.   
Oz, 1, Other Fucks, 0.   
Eat your heart out Interdimensional Prince.


End file.
